Caught you again!
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Neal steals something and rather than face Peter he tries to run. Peter is waiting for Neal on the plane and shows him he isn't fond of his choices. Spanking of an adult. Don't like don't read. This was written from a birthday prompt for a friend. :)


"Going somewhere Neal?" Agent Peter Burke asks as he spots his CI, Neal Caffrey, getting on the plane.

"AH Hiya Peter. What are you doing here?"

"I think the better question is what are you doing here?"

"I must have taken a wrong turn. I'll see you and El for dinner at 6!"

"Yes you will but you will be squirming in your chair young man. Come here!"

"Aw Man, come on Peter. I'm still here. I didn't go anywhere so it's all good."

"Come sit here." Peter pointed to the couch next to him. "We need to talk."

Neal sure knew how to fly in style. This was a luxury jet complete with a bedroom. But all he wanted to do was to run back out the door. Talking to Peter meant seeing disappointment on his face and hearing it in his voice, to make matters worse he was going to get a spanking that he didn't want either. But, he slowly made his way over and sat next to the man he looked up to the most, feeling like a naughty school boy.

"Want to tell me what was going through your mind?"

"It didn't belong to the museum."

"Did you forge the painting and steal the real one?"

"Yes." Neal whispered.

"Where's the original? And Why?"

"I gave it back to the rightful owner because it was her's. The painting was a portrait of her grandmother."

"You know that her grandmother stole it from the museum."

"Because it was a portrait of her and it was taken from her. She was Haustenberg's illegitimate daughter."

"Did you know that when you took it?"

A small noise is heard from Neal.

"Sorry I didn't' hear you. Did you know that when you took it?"

"No, okay no I didn't. But I did know that it was a portrait of her grandmother." Neal yelled.

"Don't yell at me, Neal George Caffrey! You're in enough trouble."

"Sorry Peter."

"You know if this comes out it could send you back to prison?"

"Yes, but come on Peter, he accepted it and authenticated it. How will anyone else know?"

"I don't know and I don't even want to know how you pulled this off. He knows it's a forgery right?"

"Yes."

"Just don't tell me the details that way I'm not liable if the truth comes out."

"Sorry." Neal said looking down.

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be."

"Peter please, just let me go home and I'll see you at six for dinner."

"Sorry, no can do. I really need you to explain something to me."

"What?"

"Why this?" Peter says as he waves through the plane. "Why did you try to run?"

"I didn't want to face you." Neal said not looking Peter in the face. "I know I did the right thing but I didn't do it your way again and I knew you'd be upset. I'm not cut out for being a good guy I guess. I keep messing up."

"Look at me Neal."

"No."

"Neal, look at me, NOW!"

He looked up with tear filled eyes and met Peter's gaze. He expected to see anger and hatred but instead saw love and concern.

"Do you trust me?" Peter asked.

"With my life."

"We'll get this figured out, okay?"

"Okay."

"Stand up." Peter ordered as he stood himself.

Neal got up and stood by the chair. He expected to be handcuffed and dragged off of the plane and straight back to prison. So, he put his hands behind his back so Peter wouldn't have to struggle to do it. He was shocked when Peter got behind him, grabbed both wrists and pushed him over the chair and held him down with his hand.

"Whoa Peter no! Not here. The pilot and crew will hear."

"Don't care!"

"But I do! Please can't we go to your house?"

"We will after because El is worried sick about you. But this is happening here and now so accept it."

Neal cringed knowing that there was nothing to do to stop him.

"So anything to say before I start?"

"I'm sorry."

"Do you have a brush in your bag?"

"Yes," Neal answered automatically then retracted the statement quickly. "No, I meant no."

"Really?"

"Yes, I have a brush but please don't use it!"

"Where is it?"

Neal closed his eyes and said, "Front right pocket."

The flight attendant, following a nod from Peter, reached in and grabbed it and gave it to him.

"Thank you."

"Who's there?" Neal struggled to get up.

"Just the flight crew."

"Peter please!"

"Did you think about what this would do to me or El to find you suddenly gone?"

"No sir." He felt a twinge of guilt and he stopped the fighting.

"Thank you Neal."

Peter laid the brush on Neal's back and raised his hand and began to attack Neal's backside with hard sharp swats. Neal was surprised at the amount of sting he felt even through his slacks. The first swat always surprised him. Peter wasn't holding back. Neal was close to getting locked back up or getting away. Neither of those options were acceptable to Peter. When Peter was sure Neal was getting the message, he moved down a bit and started in on his sit spots and thighs.

This brought a yelp from Neal who was trying to keep it down because of the audience and because of the fact he'd upset Peter and El But, when Peter Burke taught a lesson, he made sure the lesson was understood.

Once he felt Neal's thighs and sit spot were sufficiently warmed up, he started on the top right, went down to the right thigh, then switched to the left thigh and up to the top left. Then he started over. Neal was in tears by the time he finished his fourth round and grabbed for the brush.

"Twenty young man," was all Peter said as he started.

"Oww Peter Please!" Neal cried.

"You're doing great almost done."

"M'sorry, M'sorry!"

Peter gave Neal three licks on each cheek and moved down to the sit spots. He wanted Neal to remember how scared and upset he was with him for a few days. He quickly laid down seven licks to each sit spot, dropped the brush and let go of Neal's wrists.

Neal was sobbing and it took a minute to realize that it was over. "M'sorry Peter." He cried over and over.

Peter squatted next to the chair so he was a Neal's level. He rubbed the young man's back and squeezed his neck telling him,

"It's all over Neal. You did great! You're forgiven, now calm down kid, we're done."

Neal took a few minutes and some deep breathing but he pushed himself up and was instantly wrapped in Peter's arms. Neal leaned in and took all the comfort he could from his mentor. After a few minutes he remembered their audience and pushed back and said,

"I am sorry Peter. I knew it wasn't right for the museum to keep her painting and this was the only way I could think to fix it."

"Well, if you would've confided in me, we could've talked to them and told them we would go public with the information about them not honoring the wishes of the painter. They might have caved without risking your freedom."

"I get that now, sorry."

"Okay, I need to call El. Get cleaned up and gather your stuff."

"So you want me to meet you in the car?"

"Nope, I'm staying right here."

"You don't trust me?"

"Well, let's just say that I need to be reassured for a little bit. You'll get it back but I almost lost you and I'm not willing to do that. We'll discuss your other punishments when I get you home to El."

"Other punishments? I think this was plenty!"

"Well, who makes the rules?"

Neal let out a deep breath, " You do!"

"And who follows those rules even if he doesn't like them?"

"I do."

"Yeah, when it's convenient."

"Ouch Peter."

"Sorry Neal, I call em like I see em."

Neal didn't say anything he just went to the restroom and washed his face. He of course had to see how red his ass was and he was shocked it was as red as it was seeing he got to keep his clothes covering his ass. 'Damn I'd hate to see what it would look like if I'd gotten it bare.' he thought.

"I swear he'll live El." Neal heard Peter on the phone as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Neal, El needs to hear your voice."

"Hey El." Neal Said, {El talking.}"Yes Ma'am, I promise." {El talking.} "I'm coming with Peter for dinner."{El talking.} "Yes Ma'am I'll stay the night." {El talking.} Okay El I'll see you in a little bit and I love you too!"{El talking.}

"Here Peter she wants to say goodbye to you."

Peter returned his phone to his pocket and they gathered Neal's stuff and headed to the car. Neal hissed as he tried to sit in the car. He looked at Peter and asked,

"Can I lay in the back?"

"No, part of the punishment is sitting on a sore butt and remembering what you did wrong."

So, Neal closed his eyes and sat down. The ride home was miserable.

"Dammit Peter, that hurt! I think you're purposely hitting all the bumps you can!"

"Watch you language young man or we will address that when we get home along with the rest of your punishments."

"Why won't you just tell me what you're talking about?"

"We are going to discuss it as a family because most of it's El's idea."

Neal was quiet the rest of the way home. He really screwed up this time. El's never set out a punishment before. She's threatened but that's been it, so now he realizes just how bad he messed things up.

They parked and walked into the house.

"Hey El, we're home." Peter called into the kitchen.

"Hi Hun," She proclaimed and kissed Peter. "You okay?"

"Yes Hun, I'm good."

Neal was hiding behind Peter.

"Well, get over here!" El demanded and Neal fell into her open arms.

"I'm so sorry El. I really am!"

"I know Neal. You're home and safe. The rest will work itself out."

Neal noticed she didn't say she forgave him yet. 'Maybe she was going to wait until he was told the rest of his punishments. He hoped that was all. Maybe she wouldn't forgive him. Maybe he messed up the only great thing that happened in his life lately.'

"Neal?"

"Oh Sorry, Yes."

"I said, don't over think this. It's going to be okay!"

"Okay thanks."

The three of them sat down to a family meal. It was their normal family night and it was Neal's turn for his favorites. He smiled when he pulled out his chair and there was a pillow on the seat. He felt loved and knew what El said was true. It would be okay. They ate and cleared the table and went back into the dining room and sat down.

"Okay Neal, do you want to know what the rest of your punishment is?" El asked.

"Yes please."

"Well," she continued, "You are grounded for two weeks."

"What does that mean? Aren't I already grounded with this tracker?"

"No, it means that for the next two weeks, you are here or work and that's it. No Junes, Sarah's or Mozzie's. I'll know where you are at all times when you aren't with Peter. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah Ma'am."

"Then."

"There's more?"

"Yes, after your two weeks are up you can go back to June's three nights a week but your radius is cut in half."

"What?"

"She said you have a one mile radius after your zero one is up."

"For how long? This isn't fair!" Neal pouted.

"Until I say and that's all you need to know." El yelled. "Talk about not fair, do you think what you put us through was fair little boy?"

"No Ma'am, sorry."

"Also, I'll monitor your tracking and so help me, if you step one toe outside my punishment mile, I'll blister your backside. Do you understand me young man?"

"Yes Ma'am." Neal continued pouting.

"Okay then, Peter will you set us up a movie?" El asked, " Neal will you help me get some coffee for us all?"

Both of them got up and helped as she asked. Suddenly Peter heard a noise coming from the kitchen and turned to run and see what was wrong when he stopped and smiled. He grabbed another pillow and put it in Neal's spot and sat and waited on his family. He could hear the distinct sound of a wooden spoon being applied to a bare backside and a little boy promising never to scare El like that again!


End file.
